A Short MMPR Christmas Story: Billy meets Santa
by Avalon.Roxy
Summary: NEW STORY! Billy recalls a day when he was six years old, and talking with a mall Santa Claus. Please don't forget to review!


Author's notes and ramblings: _Thisficlet is based off of a Real Ghostbusters fanfic by AudreyLynne called, "Memoirs of a mall Santa: Revelations". The idea in this ficlet was hers originally. I wanted to writethis one featuring Billy because I theorized that his character was patterned after the character Egon Spengler, on Ghostbusters. _

Disclaimer: _I don't own MMPR. I'm just borrowing the characters(mostly Billy)._

**A Short MMPR Christmas Story: Billy meets Santa Claus(well, sort of)**

Sarah was visiting with Billy one day in December of 1993, and they were setting up some Christmas decorations in the living room that day, getting things ready for Christmas. As Sarah was putting up some things on the mantle above the fireplace, she noticed a picture of two boys, one older, one younger, and they were sitting with 'Santa Claus'. The picture also looked fairly old. "Hey Billy, is this a picture of you and Bryan?" She asked, picking up the picture and showing it to him.

"Affirmative." Billy replied.

"You? With Santa Claus?" Sarah asked, assuming that was something which Billy didn't believe in, even when he was younger. "I would think that even as a kid, you probably didn't really believe in Santa Claus."

"I realize that. Even though I was of that age at the time and most kids that age believed in his existence, I just, wasn't so sure." Billy said, thinking back to the day when the picture was taken...

_Ten years ago, December 1983..._

Six-year-old Billy Cranston was at one of the local malls in Philadelphia with his mom Janis and his brother Bryan, who was two years old. Even though it was early into the month, the mall was packed with crowds of people getting their Christmas shopping done, with some of the most popular items being purchased were the Cabbage Patch Kids, and Duran Duran's latest album at that time, "Seven & The Ragged Tiger".

Just then, they came to the center of the mall and saw the Christmas display with Santa's house, and a volunteer dressed up as Saint Nick himself. "Santa!" Bryan squealed with delight, his eyes lighting up. "See Santa mommy?"

"Sure. We can get a picture of you and Billy. It'll look so cute." Mrs. Cranston said. Billy, even though he was six, he had a more logical and advanced mind than most children at that age, and therefore, Billy had trouble with the belief of Santa's existence.

"Do I have to mom?" Billy asked.

"Oh Billy, I know it seems childish to you because of your advanced intelligence, but this would mean a lot to your brother. And me." Mrs. Cranston said, smiling. That was enough to sway him.

"Okay mom." He replied with a small sigh. They all joined the line-up, and it wasn't until a half hour later, that it was now Billy and Bryan's turn for their visit. Mrs. Cranston helped Bryan up onto one side of his lap, while Billy had no trouble easing himself onto the other side with no assistance from his mom at all. "Salutations." He greeted the man dressed as Santa, whose name was Frank McClure.

"And hello to you too. My, such big words for a boy your age. How old are you young man?" Frank/Santa asked.

"I'm six and a half. I'll be seven in April." Billy replied.

"And what is your name?"

"William Cranston, sir. But most people call me Billy."

"And have you been a good boy this year, Billy?"

"Affirmative." Billy said. Then his smile faltered. "Well, maybe. I mean, I'm not perfect. I have made a few errors, like the time I took my mom's vacuum cleaner apart without consulting her beforehand."

"You, you took apart a vacuum cleaner? By yourself?"

"I was curious as to how the internal workings of the cleaning apparatus operated." Billy said. Frank tried not to laugh. Cute kid, he thought. Smart one too. "Is it okay if I can be honest with you about something else?" Billy asked.

"Of course. It's why I'm here."

"I'm only here because my brother wanted to see you. He thinks you're the real Santa. But, I have my doubts. I mean, I know you're just a normal guy in a red suit, playing the part of Santa, and you probably like being around a lot of kids like my brother."

"Are you saying, you don't believe in my existence?" Frank asked, pretending to feign astonishment and disappointment.

"His existence." Billy corrected him. "And, well, I'm not to sure what to believe, exactly. My mom tells my brother that Santa exists as a real person, but he's younger, less advanced. She probably believed he was real too when she was Bryan's age. My dad tells us that Santa is a legend. Of course he also says that so are the monsters under the bed, but that's a whole other issue. However, I see you as more of a physical representation of Santa, someone to whom children like my brother, and maybe myself, can express their deepest wishes and desires to. The real Santa would already know, so, I guess there's no harm in allowing myself to think Santa is real."

"Well, it looks like you've got this all thought out really well." Frank said.

"Thanks." Billy replied, smiling.

"So, is there still anything you'd like to get this Christmas?" Frank figured it still wouldn't hurt to ask him.

"A chemistry set." Billy said without hesitation. "But, Santa or not, I'm sure my mom or dad might get one for me. I know that my dad was really happy when I requested that I wanted one."

"Oh, now you be careful with that, you hear?" Frank said to Billy. "Some chemicals are very dangerous."

"I am well aware of the dangers involved." Billy replied. "I have already made sure that I would possess adequate manual dexterity for handling them properly so that I don't seriously injure myself. And I'll have my dad to help me with them too." I guess this kid's dad must be a scientist or something, Frank thought to himself. What did he say his last name was? Cranston? Hmm, I remember attending school with an Edward Cranston, and he was very good at science stuff. I wonder if they're related. For Frank, that conclusion seemed to fit.

"And, is that all you want? What about anything else?" Frank asked. Something more frivolous perhaps? He thought.

"There is that new Duran Duran album, "Seven & The Ragged Tiger", that I want. But," Billy leaned in closer to whisper to Frank. "I'd really like a puppy."

The End


End file.
